Talk:Fear The Walking Dead Characters
Casting Call I'm unaware of how to update the photo thumbnails, but here is a new casting call that just came out: Thanks again to our wonderful source for providing this. This is a good batch of info on the upcoming Spin-off. FEAR THE WALKING DEAD Episodic Season 1 5 episodes AMC SAG-AFTRA Exec Producers: Dave Erickson, Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Gale Anne Hurd, Greg Nicotero Co-EP: Adam Davidson Director 102,103: Adam Davidson Casting Director: Wendy O’Brien Casting Associate: Gina Gallego Shoot dates: May 11-July 17 Location: Vancouver and LA CODY 16 years old. The angriest kid in town. Latino on his mom's side, Maori on his dad's. Whip smart & rebellious. SERIES REGULAR PENA 60s. From El Salvador. Escaped the 80's civil war and moved to Los Angeles with his wife. Owns and operates a barber shop. Has raised an "American" daughter. A humble man who keeps to himself and shelters his family. SERIES REGULAR PENA 60s. Salvadoran. Moved to the States with her husband in the 1980's and had a child. Strong. Big heart but quiet. Trusts only two people on the planet - her husband and her daughter. She'd die for either one. RECURRING PENA 30s. Born in the States. Salvadoran parents. Strong, independent, beautiful. Professional but fierce, protective of her parents whom she feels are backwards -- no one messes with her Mom and Dad. RECURRING BOOKER 40s-50s. African American. A self made man. Poor, blue collar background but he's educated and polished himself. Sophisticated and smart with a mysterious past. RECURRING/POSSIBLE REGULAR ERIC 50-60s. Asian. Is a faithful, loving husband to his wife. GUEST STAR. REYNOLDS 25-35 - Well intentioned but out of his element. Doesn't fit the traditional mold of a military man. A questioner. Sensitive. Projects a soulful quality that many women find appealing. Open to all ethnicities. Discussion over Formatting of the Page Dear All, Whilst I am only relatively new to this Wiki, I have made efforts to organise this page in a neater manner, one way being by grouping all the relatively minor families from El Sereno into one category, rather than having endless disorganised, and bluntly - rather messy - subcategories of families which had a somewhat relatively minor impact in the show. I completely understand having sub-categories for say the Manawa family, or Clark as they are all regular characters who have gone outside of the El Sereno category, progressing through the shows story. Whereas, characters such as the Tran's, the Thompson's and Cruz's never left the El Sereno area (as far as we know). I leave this formatting concern here to create discussion between the users over what is better for this page. My opinions are rather clear, but I think for the basis of creating some sort of standard for this page, an agreement would be useful. Here is the edit I made, grouping the characters together; http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_The_Walking_Dead_Characters?diff=prev&oldid=955562 and without; http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_The_Walking_Dead_Characters?diff=next&oldid=955562 Many thanks, Nash101 : I woud also bring to the attention a comment made by another user a while back here Nash101 (talk) 19:35, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I agree with the removal of the useless family sub-categories (Tran, Cruz, etc.) except for the main characters (Salazar, Manawa, Clark). It can drag out the page with all the extra subsections and it just creates a messier look. By grouping together the minor characters, it will be much more organized and neat. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I've added Druggie, the guy who gets eaten by Gloria and reanimates, can you please add Druggie on The El Sereno Residents group? Grace Phillips Grace Phillips (Fear The Walking Dead) needs to be added, thanks. :)) -Jack7809. change Characters to lowercase Suggest name of article be changed slightly. Suggest name be changed * FROM "Fear The Walking Dead Characters" * TO "Fear The Walking Dead characters" (ie. make "Characters" all lowercase). --EarthFurst (talk) 19:07, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Addition of Characters Required Just posting these here - I don't have time personally so when someone does; *Capt Kurt Skogstram - unseen character (3:01, Madison and Alicia held in his office) *Johnson, seen zombie in 3:05 - Madison and Troy kill him alongside other overturned prisoners. There are two other officers who have name badges, an Asian American and a female, so possibly others might be able to get them to. Found this link to be good - http://comicbook.com/thewalkingdead/2017/06/24/fear-the-walking-dead-305-clip-madison-/ *Maggie (4:01), mentioned. We know her full name, plus image etc - not sure as to which page (main or unnamed) she should be on. *Less convinced on this one, but King (4.01), again, mentioned but not a name but obviously we know more... Thoughts on this? Finally, personal preference maybe, but this is the Fear page, not the WD, thus shouldn't the photos of the characters be of their appearances in Fear, not their appearances in the Walking Dead? Thus can the WD cast who did crossover be images of when they appeared? --Nash101 (talk) 00:05, April 23, 2018 (UTC) *I see that Rick, Carol, and Jesus have been added with their 4x01 pictures so that is taken care of. Feel free to make a page for Kurt Skogstram. Are you referring to Maggie Rhee and King Ezekiel? If so, they do not need pages because there would be zero content for that page besides "Maggie was mentioned in a brief conversation with Morgan", etc. As for the soldier zombies in 3.05, I will need to re-watch but if we can get their names, then they should get pages. For some reason, comicbook.com is often times very slow so I will try that again on a different computer. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:04, April 26, 2018 (UTC) *I checked 3.05 a few days ago after noticing this message, and I was able to get this screenshot of the walker called "Johnson". As Nash said, his name is seen on his badge for a few frames. However, I wasn't able to read the other badges. Marsopa Voladora (talk) 21:45, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Headings I think this was briefly discussed before but I'd like to re-organize this page by removing so many useless headings. I know families were a big component when the first comics came out but this is no longer the case and we don't have to follow what the comics character page did. Some of these headings look so silly with only 1 or 2 people listed... For example, for Dell Diamond, we have Cole by himself and then Vivian's family with only two people... Why not merge into one heading (Dell Diamond)? Same for Ryan's family - two barely visible people have their own heading when they can be in the Rural Texas section, etc. Page needs an overhaul. I don't mind keeping families for the major characters like the Clarks, Salazars, Ottos etc but I think it's gone too far with like Elena's family, Francisco's family, etc... We can follow the format in the characters navigation template - that is a much cleaner look. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:33, September 18, 2018 (UTC) : You're exactly correct, it was with me and a couple of users almost a year back. I agree with the concept, but would seek further clarification. So for Dell Diamond, I'd agree. Ryan's again, I'd agree. And Elena's, Francisco etc too. But it's the exceptions I'm more interested in hearing about. Do we do the exception to when, for instance, a family consists of a regular character? Or when it is over a certain amount? All in all however, I completely agree with the changes. Check out my sandbox to see the ideal version. --Nash101 (talk) 12:12, September 23, 2018 (UTC) *I think we should do the family section if yeah it consists of a regular character or a large family. I checked out your sandbox and it honestly looks so fresh, clean, and organized. Only changes I would make is make the Vultures their own section versus under the Dell Diamond. And maybe move Ramon and Javier to Valle de Guadalupe (not under the estate though). Honestly, I think we should replace the current page with your sandbox. Seriously. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 22:52, September 24, 2018 (UTC)